


A Code of Ice and Fire

by Sanjuno



Series: Crossover Fixits To Help Westros Be Less Miserably Doomed [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Code Geass
Genre: F/F, F/M, Immortal Brainraping Emperor is great practice for Evil Zombie King, M/M, Metafiction, Multi, Post-Zero Requiem, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Thank the World of C they have a chance to make the world anew, The Unholy Trinity and their Court reincarnated into Westros Houses, This is a fixit for both series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno
Summary: What would change about the Song if the Unholy Trinity and their closest confidants were reincarnated into the world of Westros?





	A Code of Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This first went up on my tumblr, and I have since edited it and clarified a few points. Feel free to ask questions at the end.

=/=

So I know it’s kinda becoming a theme with these fix-its, but one of the best ways to fix GoT is to give Robert a legitimate heir that Tywin Lannister and the rest of the Baratheon Loyalists will support on the Iron Throne, so I’m going to sling Lelouch in here as a replacement for Cersei’s first canon pregnancy. (Also it’s hilarious to me how many of the Britannian names from CG sound like they belong in Westros.)

So Lelouch Baratheon is born within a year of Robert and Cersei’s marriage. The gods make it very obvious that they approve of the Baratheon rule in the form of the new Crown Prince. Lelouch is black of hair and violet of eye and the red shadow of a dragon spread its wings over his heart. The Targaryen loyalists grumble, but the common folk chatter about the Crown Prince being chosen by the gods themselves to inherit the Dragon Throne.

Lelouch Lamperouge vi Britannia is kicked out of the World of C by the Dimensional Supervisor and told to go make miracles again in a new world. He’s born prince (again), then son of a warmonger (again), and the empire that he will someday rule was created through violent subjugation of independent countries by refugees who just happened to have superior force multipliers ( _again_ ). At least Dorne and the North managed to keep some of their cultural individualism. The world is primitive and the politics even more so, but it’s not until Lelouch looks at his new baby brother and realizes that there’s no way Joffrey is Robert’s son that Lelouch realizes how hilariously outmatched the other players in the Game of Thrones are. Especially when compared to the Demon Emperor. The first thing Lelouch does is Geass Cersei into skipping her Moon Tea because Joffrey reminds him of Victor and that’s not on.

The twins are born with dark silver hair the colour of rainclouds, their eyes lightning bright Baratheon blue. Nunnally and Rolo Baratheon are doted on by Lelouch, and it’s agreed on by most of the servants that the twins learn to walk as fast as they do just so that they can follow their eldest brother more closely.

Lelouch is 100% involved in everything that happens in the Red Keep and realizes with some hilarity that his parents have switched roles. Cersei’s the one who reminds him of Charles, obsessed with eugenics and her brother and gaining power so she can rule. Robert is the one who reminds him of Marianne, having won a crown through War and rising above his birth station by killing off all his rivals.

Lelouch starts undermining his parents in every way he can as soon as he’s capable of coherent sentences. When Nunnally and Rolo are born Lelouch adjusts some Baratheon names to suit them and is delighted when they start helping him torment Robert and Cersei for their failures.

Arms’ training is hilarious to watch because Lelouch is still lazy as fuck but he’s also aware that people are going to try and kill him with pointy metal at some point. As the children grow it’s pretty obvious that Joffrey is Cersei’s favourite and the brat only gets more spoiled because Joffrey doesn’t even have to pretend to be a decent person because he’s the spare and not the Heir to the Iron Throne. So Joffrey’s still convinced that he’s hot shit with swords because of his “bloodlines” and Lelouch can smell the crazy from across the courtyard. So Lelouch takes his arms training seriously because Joffrey is all but rabid.

Lelouch is used to the idea of half-siblings, so the “stain” of bastard birth doesn’t really concern him, but Joffrey is the kind of cruel and delusional person that would try to kill off his legitimate siblings to become the heir and causes bad reputations for all the other illegitimate children.

One of Lelouch’s best jokes on his mother is that he’s collecting Robert’s bastards and setting them up to be the core of his household, because familial relations are a surefire way of ensuring loyalty when you leverage it the right way. There’s even historical precedent, because Orys Baratheon was the bastard half-brother of Aegon the Conqueror and House Baratheon flourished ever since. Plus, since there are already rumours about the Queen killing the King’s bastards if she gets her hands on them, this means that Lelouch’s many half-siblings are well aware that he saved them from being killed or forced to live in exile.

So Cersei is all but frothing at the mouth over the sight of so many Baratheon-coloured children. Plus the members of the Baratheon Herd have all fallen prey to Lelouch’s cult of personality, and the baseborn group’s loyalty to their Royal sibling makes Joffrey’s petulance look even worse in comparison. Lelouch has also absorbed Tyrion Lannister into his personal Court, because his maternal uncle is a _genius_ and Lelouch is starved for decent conversation partners. It helps that doing so has driven Cersei to even greater heights of rage, but mostly Lelouch is set on making sure his Uncle will inherit Casterly Rock, so having the Heir’s favour will help his Uncle find a worthy bride.

Now once they get old enough Rolo and Nunnally are also going to train just as hard to master combat. Lelouch manages to arrange things so that Nunnally (and Robert’s other daughters) also get arms training. Nunnally is Whitecloak Legend level of good with a rapier. Lelouch and Rolo are shameless about letting their sister fight their battles for them. Rolo is primarily an assassin and Lelouch is a strategist, neither of which really lend to Robert’s “bash it with a hammer” approach to combat. (Or Marianne the Flash’s tendency to kick in load bearing walls.) Lelouch avoids tourneys by expressing admiration for Northern Values and Robert lets it go without argument.

Robert is painfully easy to manipulate even without Geass and Lelouch almost feels bad about it. Not bad enough to stop, but it’s still sad that Robert tore apart a Kingdom or Seven for love of a woman who died before he was ever crowned. Lelouch straight up delights in tormenting Cersei because she’s like the worst parts of Victor and Charles combined into one bitchy, petty, brother-fucking package. Irony is that Cersei does love her children while also hating that three of said children are obviously Robert’s while also loving the Targaryen features that they got from Robert while also loving Jaime’s children the most.

Lelouch corresponds with Tywin on the regular, and asks for Joffrey to be named Tyrion’s heir, as Tyrion is Jaime’s heir, as both lack offspring of their own. The logic progression of inheritance is enough to soothe Tywin’s long-stung pride and he agrees. Cersei is now kept busy fighting to keep Joffrey from being fostered with Tywin and is too distracted to scheme in pursuit of more power as much. Lelouch is giving Joffrey until he’s fifteen to stop being a monster otherwise Joffrey will never see his sixteenth birthday. Lelouch has trimmed his family tree before, so becoming a “kinslayer” again doesn’t bother him. As it is, Lelouch is dead set on Joffrey never being more than just a “spare” for any of his possible inheritances, because Joffrey is a moron of untold degrees.

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Rolo throw off the legitimacy questions, because of Valyrian and First Men blood magic nonsense, and so Jon Arryn is pretty obviously poisoned by another set of players in the Game. Instead of the Lannisters falling under suspicion, Cersei is being her usually overdramatic self about getting tasters for her children’s food. Super paranoid Queen is super paranoid. Lelouch has Lysa confined to the Tower of the Hand when she tries to run off with Robin. He calls it “giving her time to recover her spirits” and he makes sure that Robin is handed over to Stannis for proper fostering because Robin will be “safe” on Dragonstone and that way no one can accuse Tywin of anything underhanded in the meantime.

Irony is that Lelouch is called the Black Prince because he’s the only one of his “trueborn” siblings with actually black hair. He thinks this is hilarious since he’s already collected something like five or six of Robert’s bastards for training in various fields by the time the epithet really started getting used. Lelouch is heard to publicly say that “they are not any less my siblings for being my father’s natural children” when he hears the reasoning behind the nickname, and that pretty much means he’s got their loyalty for life.

Robert will still want to go North when Jon Arryn dies, of course. Lysa is going to be dropped off at Riverrun on the way up. Lelouch is aware that Robert wants a Stark/Baratheon marriage and starts scheming. Tommen is betrothed to Shireen so the Baratheon name will stay on Dragonstone, and because Tommen isn’t forceful enough to displace Shireen’s authority as the Lady of Dragonstone. Rolo has been made Renly’s Heir “until Renly marries and has a son of his own”. Lelouch offhand mentions that the Targaryen’s denied the Starks a Royal Princess as a bride, and Robert stops looking at Lelouch and is now giving Nunally some consideration.

Lelouch wants Nunnally to be happy with her husband, and he knows that he can’t avoid her marrying forever, not in their current world, so the Starks sound like the best of a bad lot. For now Robert is torn between having Lelouch marry one of the Stark daughters, and having Nunnally marry the Stark Heir, so Lelouch can keep that indecision up until he’s satisfied with the choices for the matches that need to be made for the siblings that Lelouch likes. That’s why Tommen was matched with Shireen. Tommen is a bit like how Clovis was before he got into politics and he needs a smart wife who won’t be mean to him. That the match was politically expedient was just gravy.

Lelouch lays eyes on the eldest Stark daughter with her red hair and dreams in her eyes and nopes the seven hells out of that. Sansa is far too similar to Shirley for Lelouch’s comfort. Of course, then he gets ambushed by Jon and Arya Stark and immediately recognizes Suzaku and Kaguya.

/…/

Jon Snow has eyes like glacier ice, sometimes Stark grey, sometimes dark as pine needles. Shifting and mercurial as the bastard’s moods, shadowed by the tangle of his dark brown hair. Catelyn Stark doesn’t know how to react to the boy who Ned has claimed is his blood, but she looks at Jon Snow and it’s not Ned she sees. (No, she sees Brandon with his wild energy and vibrant ferocity. There is some of Ned’s solemn demeanor in the boy, but…)

When the fever takes him Catelyn Stark prays for Jon Snow’s recovery, she prays and she begs and she offers the gods all she can. Catelyn makes a vow to do better by him, to be better, and when Jon Snow wakes up the first thing he does is apologize. Jon tells the Lady Stark that he’s sorry for hurting her by being alive and that he’ll try not to bother her any further. Catelyn, who has all those Southron prejudices against the base born softens towards the boy. This is her son’s brother, and that angle of thought is enough for her to start healing from the hurt she felt when Ned admitted to betraying her.

So the Starks are far more peaceful this time around, with less buried resentment lurking in their interactions. Suzaku has years of dealing with Nunnally and Cornelia and their anger at him over the slights done to their respective favourite siblings to help him get on Catelyn Stark’s good side. Of course, Suzaku also sulks a lot over being alone in the new world. At least until Arya is born and Suzaku realizes that she’s Kaguya and then he regrets ever voicing the complaint. Old gods please, he doesn’t need the chaos gremlin take it back.

Kaguya has a much easier time of it than canon!Arya because she knows the importance of appearances, and so she does the bare minimum of training in Westrosi “ladylike” pursuits so that she can fit in with the new world setting, but other than that she starts looking into training with the unfamiliar weapons. This time “Needle” is a set of hair sticks and Mikken is tasked with learning how to craft tessen. Arya is still the “wild” Stark daughter, but this time she’s canny enough to get what she wants without getting in trouble for it. Arya and Jon bond during hunting trips and long horseback rides together, where Kaguya and Suzaku clear the air between them and manage to become family again.

Robb, Theon, and Jon are the terror of the keep and Suzaku is glad to have friends. Kaguya is delighted by the idea of her large family and refuses to let anyone push Jon aside. She saw where isolating Suzaku from his family led last time and she’s not going to let it happen again. So things are better for Jon, and he’s not planning on going to the Wall. Not much else changes with the Starks until the Royal Party shows up. At which point Suzaku and Kaguya nearly lose their shit because Lelouch is there.

/…/

Across the Narrow Sea, Viserys Targaryen sells his sister to a Dothraki Horse Lord and goes to bed dreaming of conquest.

Daenerys Targaryen rolls her eyes, steals everything she can carry including the three dragon eggs that she can feel the life stirring in, dyes her hair green, and takes off into the night. CC is done with this bullshit, she’s going to go find her accomplice.

/…/

Nunnally and Rolo occupy much of Bran’s time, because they know that Lelouch is trying to forge another generation of strong loyalties with House Stark, and it’s possible that either Nunnally or Mycella will end up marrying Robb or Bran. So Bran is much too busy trying to keep up with the Baratheon twins to go climbing, and Lelouch’s silver tongue means that everyone who wants to go on the hunts gets to go on the hunts. Which means Cersei and Jaime aren’t interrupted, and Bran never falls because he’s out riding and trying to hit his quarry before Prince Rolo does.

Sansa is bitter and jealous when it becomes obvious that the Prince has no interest in her, but Lelouch is a charmer and manages to soothe the girl’s stung pride. Plus, Lelouch manages to convince the Lord Stark that his eldest children should perhaps marry to the North, considering the number of Southron alliances House Stark already has. So Robb will eventually marry a Manderly, Bran will marry Meera Reed, and Rickon will marry Lyanna Mormont. Sansa will actually manage to snag Wyllis Tyrell, thanks to making friends with Loras and Renly during her time South, and she’s quite happy with her wise and well-mannered scholar.

Gerold Dayne shows up in King’s Landing around the same time the Royal Party gets back from Winterfell, dropping to his knees and pledging his sword as soon as he sees the Black Prince. He’s accompanied by his wife, a Lysene noblewoman with incredible skill in household management and herbal remedies. The Lord of High Hermitage is named the Knight of Orange by the Black Prince, and Renly Baratheon is pouting over his nephew stealing his idea for a Rainbow Guard. Jeremiah and Sayako are just relieved to have been accepted by their Lord again.

Cersei never manages to work up the courage to help Robert’s life end early, because she’s not quite deluded enough to think she can control Lelouch the way she might have been able to manage Joffrey. So Robert doesn’t die in a hunting accident, and Ned manages to browbeat his old friend into being a somewhat respectable King. It helps that Lelouch is already managing much of the responsibilities of ruling the Kingdom, and with Ned as Hand finds that it’s much easier to get things done. Jon Arryn was a good man, but he never really thought Lelouch should be allowed any power while Robert was still alive.

Then there are politics and plotting and ice zombies. Jon becomes Lelouch’s sworn sword, Lelouch arranges to be betrothed to Arya, the War of Five Kings never happens because there is a legitimate Baratheon Heir, and people are very confused by how well the Black Prince’s betrothed gets along with his green-haired mistress. Then comes the day of the wedding, where Arya Stark announces that the green-haired woman is actually Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, and will _also_ be marrying the Prince. Robert nearly has a heart attack, Ned hides his face in his hands, and the Realm breaks down into hysterical shrieking for a while.

The direwolves are still a thing, which makes the Stark’s introduction at Court really interesting. At some point Lelouch, Suzaku, CC, Rolo, and Nunnally all end up riding dragons. Then it’s all over but for the fire and the screaming.

=/=

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I've tried to post this part and if it deletes itself again I will honestly start crying. Tagging looses its appeal if you have to do too much of it.
> 
> Prompt: 
> 
> Anonymous asked: It’s too late for a GoT/Code Geass isn’t it? Not sure if Britannian Royalty as Targaryens is awesome or terrifying. Lelouch as Viserys and Nunnally as Daenerys would be, interesting. So would Lelouch as Aegon.
> 
> (Technically, yes, but what the hell. One more for the Old Gods!)


End file.
